The Wrong Side
by FangirlKing148
Summary: Harry has been in love with both Fred and George for years. He didn't know that with just a kiss everything he knew would change. Good Voldemort, good death eaters(sort of), Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, manipulative Dumbledore, evil Dumbledore, wolfstar, jily, good Malfoy's, kind Draco, smart Harry, elf Harry. Soulmates. Rated T just in case, rating may change.
1. Love Affair

**Love Affair**

Harry Potter was a boy with many secrets. Quite a few of them his best friends did not even know, and he had no intention on telling them. His friends were very unaware of his love life, thinking that he simply didn't have one. But they were wrong, Harry was in fact very very in love. Harry was in love with both Fred and George and had been since he first laid eyes on them. They were tall, funny, and had the sexest bodys on the whole plant. But Harry hid his love for them thinking that it was wrong to love them, they were guys, and they were twins, not to mention that they were two years older.

It was at the end of his fourth year at hogwarts when he accidentally slipped up. He had been an emotional wreck having just witnessed someone being murdered and having seen the dark lord return. He had stumbled into the Gryffindor Common room to find it empty besides the twins, he ran into their waiting arms crying. They had held him as he cried and even cried with him. Not realizing the consequences that were sure to come he had kissed them both drowning himself in their comfort. He had not thought it through or planned it, it had just happened, and happened and happened.

Over the summer he had found himself looking back to that moment quite often, he had convinced himself that they merely kissed him back to help him in the emotional state he was in. He was convinced that they could not feel anything for him in real life. These thoughts depressed him but he could not help it, he thought that he would never even have a chance.

On the night that he arrived to the order, he could not sleep. He didn't know how he was going to be able to see them every day for the rest of the summer. All he could think about while being around them was how good their lips felt on his, how soft their touch was. So he lay there in the silence cursing himself for being so stupid as to kiss them.

"Harry, are you still awake?" He heard Fred's voice whisper quietly, his eyes snapped open in surprise, then he answered by sitting up.

"We need to talk to you privately, can you come with us up to our room for a bit?" George asked quietly, at his words Harry shivered, but nodded. He followed them quietly up to their room and sat down on one of the beds.

"Harry, we want to talk to you about before school ended," Fred started.

"we are really sorry for taking advantage of you." George continued.

"It was wrong,"

"you were vulnerable."

"We didn't mean to,"

"it just happened."

"We are so so sorry Harry." They finished together, Harry gapped at them for a minute.

"But, but you weren't taking advantage of me, you… you didn't even kiss me. I kissed you… I kissed both of you. I should be the one apologizing, I mean I had been a wreck and you two shouldn't have had to take care of me let alone kiss me back when I had decided to throw my head out the window." Harry said giving his own apology.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" They asked him.

"I have been in love with both of you since the moment I first saw you, but I know it's wrong because you're older and you're twins and It's like a crime or something to love twins because they are brothers and they look exactly the same. I know that I'm not supposed to love you so I did my best at hiding it, until that night. I was so stupid, with everything that had happened, I just didn't think, I just needed you both so much." Harry said tears forming in his eyes, the twins looked at each other in shock for a second.

"Harry, are you saying that you love us both?" they asked the shock clear in their voice, all Harry could do was nod. Then they both ran up to hug him. "Harry, you have no idea how happy that makes us, we love you too." They both said hugging him as closely and tightly as they could.

"Are you telling me that you both love me too?" Harry asked the tears could be heard in his voice, they nodded their heads against him and he gave a sigh of relief.

After a few hours of just laying in each other's arms Harry regretfully broke the silence. "So how is this going to work? I don't want to make you ever jealous with each other."

"That's the weird thing, you see Fred and I have talked about this a lot," George started.

"and we aren't jealous at all by the idea of the other with you,"

"we only get jealous when we think about other people with you."

"We think it might be a twin thing." Fred finished.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't get freaked out or anything it's all hypothetical, but" Fred started.

"it like we share a soul, it's a common thing people say about twins,"

"that we share a soul."

"But then there's our soul mate,"

"they would love us both because they love our soul,"

"and we would both love them because we love them with our soul."

"We wouldn't ever be jealous because they're the others soul mate too." Fred finished.

"So you think that we might be soul mates?" Harry questioned.

"Don't freak out, it's just a theory." George said quickly, a bit nervous.

"No, no… it makes sense and would definitely explain a lot. I had always thought it was wrong to love you both, because it wasn't fair to you or something. But this does make it seem a bit less like I'm wronging you. I can't help love you both because I love your soul, I can't help but loving you both equally and fully. It makes sense." Harry sighed in content as he pulled them both closer and drifted off to sleep between them.

Harry had then started sneaking off to their room once Ron was asleep and falling asleep in their arms. They had started to find out their preferences, and the like. Harry liked to do the more heavy stuff with Fred, like full on snogging. But with George he liked the softer things like a kiss on the forehead or simply just staring into each other's eyes as their feet were wrapped around each other. But that didn't mean that he didn't like when he did the heavier stuff with George or the softer stuff with Fred. There was just more when they did it like that, and he wasn't the only one to feel it either the twin agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Once they got back to Hogwarts Harry tried to sleep in his dormitory on a bed by himself, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't even fall to sleep, he felt too cold, too lonely. The next morning as he went down to the Great Hall he saw that Fred and George looked just like he felt, horrible. He sat down across from them groggily starting to feel a little bit warmer. He stuffed his plate with warm food and saw Fred and George doing the same. The whole time while they ate Harry was caressing Georges legs with his feet trying to help him at least a little bit.

Harry and Fred had brought their book bags with them while the others had all left them in the Gryffindor tower, leaving the two alone. They snuck into one of the secret little knocks and started snogging heavily gasping things like 'never again' between kisses. After they both were satisfied Fred explained to Harry that George had felt somewhat better after breakfast and had said he could manage until later when he hoped that Harry could work on homework with him as in snuggle. Then they both agreed that from now on Harry was to sneak up to their dorm and sleep with them, for the sake of all of their sanity.

They continued on like this as the year started to pass. Harry sneaking up into their room at night and them sneaking in little chances to snog or play with each others feet while no one was watching. They knew that they couldn't let anyone find out for it would surely be frowned upon. None of them had been in a serious relationship before so they were all fine with going slow and taking their time before they went too far. Fred and George knew that Harry was still very young and was not ready for that quite yet, and to be honest neither were they. They loved Hermiones idea to have Harry teach them how to protect themselves, because first they would get to actually learn something useful and second they would get to spend more time with Harry.

It was the first night of break when Harry had his nightmare about their father, they woke up Ron, Hermione, and Ginny telling them that they had fallen asleep in the common room and Harry had woken them up their with the nightmare. They all told Dumbledore the same. They were all sent to Grimland Place to wait and find out how Mr. Weasley was later. But the three boys were definitely not prepared for what they found.


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Fred was listening on the extendible ear first and he wanted to scream after what he hears.

"Dumbledore… you know that it is becoming more and more difficult for those kids to be his friend, he is driving the living daylights out of them. Hermione is a smart girl and she doesn't like being outsmarted. Ginny is tired of trying to gain his affections and being a lovesick puppy. Ron is just pain getting bored of Harry's selfless attitude. I myself am too becoming annoyed by the boy, soon the money you gave us to do this is going to no longer be enough to keep us motivated." He heard his mother say harshly. Fred was surprised and handed the ear to George unable to hear more. What George heard was sadly not much better.

"I understand that you want your family paid for befriending the boy, but you must understand that we need to be careful. If Harry finds out that we have been lying to him his whole life, he could destroy us all. Not to mention what he would do if he found out that we have been keeping him away from his soul mates." George heard Dumbledore say, his eyes widen and he hands the ear to Harry, who was starting to get very confused.

"I can't believe that my babies are his soul mates, it is absolutely horrible. I didn't even need to bribe them with money to be the boys friends and the three of them are getting closer and closer. What if they start to feel the mating pull towards each other?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say very worriedly, he kept on listening.

"Molly, the potion that you have been giving them since birth will take care of it. Your twins will not ever feel the mating pull as long as them and the boy never kiss. Ginny will get the boy to fall in love with her by whatever means necessary, if she has to start giving him love potion then so be it. The boy will be surrounded in people that he trusts and his parents will not be able to touch him. He then won't join the other side against our cause because he believes that our side is the right side. But if those twins of yours stop taking the potion then they will hardly be able to stop themselves from kissing the boy and then they would feel the mating pull. You understand how important it is that they do not mate with each other right? If Harry makes love to both of them than all three of them are going to be Immortal just like the boy's parents and that could be the end of us all. The boy and the twins can never know that they are soul mates or the boy will never die, the boy must die in order for us to win." Dumbledore's voice sounded calm but also very serious about what he was saying.

Harry continued to listen wondering what else they had lied to him about, he knew very well that they were talking about him. "Why don't we just kill the boy and get it over with?"

"Because if we just kill the boy then the potion on the twins will no longer work and they will be given all his power, not to mention that they will know everything. No, the boy has to be killed by natural causes, by accident, or by someone who is not on our side. I was so hopeful that one of the Dursleys would do it for us, not to mention the fact that James and Lily would have never guessed that we would leave their son at Lily's sister's house. We must get along with wishful thinking." Dumbledore answered with a sigh.

"What about Black and the wolf, why don't we just kill them?" Molly asked.

"Because they are just here merely on the pretense of watching after the boy. That is all that they are allowed to do, but if we kill them. Lily and James will send someone else that is allowed to do much more and will do so. Then there is the fact that we would have no explanation for the boy and he would be able to figure everything out. No, we mustn't just kill anyone that bothers us, we must think this through." Dumbledore said.

"Let's tell the others that I'm not feeling well and go back to Grimland place. We shouldn't let them know that we know yet." Harry said trying to be calm as he gave the ear back to Fred.

The twins nodded and the three of them went to find the others. They told the others quickly that Harry wasn't feeling well and that the twins were just going to take him back. Then before any of them could respond, the twins disapparated them and Harry to Grimland Place.

Once they were in the twins room, Harry broke down crying. He didn't know what he could believe anymore. Through his tears he told the twins what he had heard. "They know that we're soul mates. They know and they have been trying to keep us apart. They have been giving you a potion that makes you unable to feel the pull to me or something that only stops working if we kiss which we have and that's why our love is so much stronger now. They want me to die because it's the only way to get them to win the war. My parents are still alive and I was just taken away from them, because they are on the other side. They want me to die, and they know that we are soul mates. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"That's not even all of it, apparently our whole family is being paid to be your friends and family. Really they all can't stand you, it's all a lie, you're whole life is a lie." Fred said as he too cried.

"The potion?" Harry asked looking up at them with tears still in his eyes.

"We stopped taking that right before our third year, before we even met you. Our mom thinks we still take it but we just dump it out each time she gives us a new bottle, it had always made us feel weird." George answered kissing Harry's head.

"Your mom is going to start being more careful about making you drink it now, she has been reminded of just what will happen if you guys don't take it. I think that it's okay to drink it now, after all it's supposed to not work after we kiss, and we have kissed quite a bit." Harry said running a hand through his untidy hair.

"Yeah, from now on we will drink it all right in front of her, she won't suspect a thing." The twins agreed. They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, we heard crying. Is everything okay?" They heard Sirius's voice say, Harry let out a sigh of relief and nodded to the twins.

"Come on in." They called, Sirius and Lupin opened the door and came in.

"What's going on, why were you crying?" Lupin asked sitting down on the bed opposite of the boys.

"We found out that we had been lied to our whole lives." Harry said bluntly then demanded. "Now I want you to tell me the truth, what has been going on?"

"Harry, how do we know that we can trust them?" George asked worriedly.

"Because Dumbledore said something about them being sent by my parents to watch over me. You should trust them because they are two of the Marauders, my dad is another one." Harry said, and the twins nodded in understanding.

"Well you see that is just what Dumbledore thinks, we have been sent here to do several things. Our two most important jobs are to keep an eye on you and to find or help you find your soulmate. Once you find your soulmate then you can become Immortal and join us and your family without risk of this side hurting you." Sirius explained.

"I've already found my soulmates." Harry informed him.

"Soulmates?"

"Fred and George, they are twins and they share a soul." Harry explained as he leaned back onto George.

"Ah, I see. Your family will be happy to hear that. Are you aware of how to become immortal?" Lupin asked.

"I have to sleep with both of them." Harry answered blank faced.

"Both of us? You mean at the same time?" The twins both gasped.

"No of course not I don't think that is even possible. Plus you're twins so that would be wrong or something. No not at the same time." Harry said shaking his head quickly.

"Tell me about some things that I have been lied to about." Harry asked, nicer this time.

"Well for one, Tom is not evil he is a very strong and selfless person, Tom isn't even Voldemort he is just framed to be. Dumbledore is the real Voldemort. Also Tom's followers are not called 'Death Eaters' we are a kind of Elf. And though the wizards don't know it, our soulmates are always Elves as well. We like wizards can do magic, but we have a different kind of magic that wizards often say is more powerful but it's not, it is just different. Like the magic of the mating bond, which does not like to be tampered with." Sirius said.

"What's the difference between Wizards and Elves?" Fred asked.

"Well for one thing more things just come naturally to Elves, we learn faster and do better. Elves are also more pleasant to look at, more handsome or more beautiful. Elves also tend to like adventure and doing new things which for many cases makes them a bit mischievous and daring, that includes pranksters. Elves are very good with animals and can often speak to one type. Wizards see all these talents and become very jealous, they do not see the bad as well. Like how cold Elves feel before they find their mate or difficult it is for them to have children. Like their knack for getting hurt before they mate or pain they feel when we have been away from our mate too long. They don't understand how easy it is for Elves to get their souls damaged." Sirius said.

"Our souls get damaged easily?" George questioned.

"Yes, after you have mated, a spirit or soul tattoo appears, it is called by both. Your tattoo runs across your body often in the form of your spirit animal, that with practice you can turn into. If your soul is ever damaged then it shows on your tattoo, also if you are ever get injured in the same place as where the spirit animal is in that moment then it will actually hurt your soul. There are many other things that can damage your soul as well." Lupin explains.

"I wonder what we would be George!" Fred said excitedly to his twin.

"I already know what you two are." Harry told them with a smile.

"Really, what?" They exclaimed.

"You are the Coyote! People with a coyote totem are usually known as tricksters and jokesters, making them excellent prank masters. Their senses of humor are highly intelligent, but they have to remind themselves to be the voice of reason sometimes, because sometimes they focus on having fun, maybe too much fun, leading them to unwanted situations in life. Coyote people aren't just tricksters, but have an incredible amount of wisdom! They are a jokester, they reveal the truth behind illusion and chaos, and they are very playful." Harry told them smiling.

"You're right that is definitely us!" Fred exclaimed and George nodded in agreement.

"I think you would be a lion Harry." George said, "Because lion people are known to be courageous, brave, but at times, not so friendly. They can be extremely territorial over what is theirs, and people need to watch out for your "intimidating" nature. But lion people also make wonderful friends, standing up for others with confidence, but can be impulsive from time to time."

"I guess that I can see why that would be mine." Harry agreed. "But i'm still not ready for that kind of step just yet."

"Of course not, you guys are in no rush. Rushing a bond is also really bad for our souls. Just wait until you're ready. And we'll be here for you when you are." Sirius promised before excusing himself and Remus from the room, letting the boys have their moment.

"Kiss me," Harry pleaded as soon as the door was closed. Fred wasted no time in attaching his lips to Harry's. And George wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

The three stayed like this, basking in each others warmth, for an hour before the rest of the family got back and they had to go down to the kitchen for lunch. When asked what they had been doing Fred and George went into an epic tail of getting lost and finding vampires and ghouls and battling them. Harry rolled his eyes and whispered to Ron that they just played exploding snap and the twins showed him some of their new ideas.

Somehow, Harry could face his friend who he had just found betraying him and pretend nothing had happened at all. Maybe, he had simply decided to get over the betrayal, for he wasn't planning to stay by his old friend much longer. Or maybe he had realized that Ron wasn't that good of a friend anyways. Either way, he found it all too easy to lie to his friend. And he had a feeling that it was only going to get easier.

 **(A/N: Harry Potter does not belong to me in case you didn't know, neither do any of the characters. Yes this is going to be a light side bashing and Harry just not knowing how things actually are before now fic.**


	3. Doing the Deed

Harry found that he was having quite a bit of fun sneaking around with Fred and George now that they knew that they weren't supposed to be doing so. It was also different in that they knew they were soulmates, so they no longer believed that what they were doing could be morally wrong. Having that assurance made every kiss, every touch more electrifying.

Later that same day that they had eavesdropped on the stupid adults, Mrs. Weasley gave the two twins their monthly potion.

"Mum, how come we have to take this disgusting potion but Ron and Ginny never have. Is there something wrong with us or something?" George asked teasingly, eyeing the dreaded potion.

"It's specifically for twins,"she answered.

The two boys shrugged and simultaneously downed the potion. They gagged slightly and Fred muttered something about making it taste better. Molly seemed to give a sigh of relief which made the three boys share a quick knowing glance.

Before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts with their same sneaky routine. And no one was the wiser. Harry didn't have visions when sleeping with the twins so he was never asked to take any mind blocking lessons but Harry did start teaching himself per Sirius's request.

It was Valentine's day when things really changed. Harry had been bombarded by Cho and Ginny every second the whole day. And though the twins knew that Harry would rather kill the two girls than kiss them, it still upset them to see him with someone else on the day of love. And Harry could feel their anger and it swelled something up inside. Finally after lunch, Harry was able to sneak away. Saying something about getting a book from his trunk. Harry did indeed run up to the Gryffindor tower where he had seen the twins leaving to just five minutes before. But instead of stopping in the common room or even looking to see if they were there he just ran straight up to the dormitories, to their dormitory. Lee was in there but he wasted no time in leaving having figured it out after a week of Harry staying in their dorm at night. The twins were there within seconds and soon had their hands and lips all over him.

Harry was pushed onto the bed with Fred on top of him kissing him deeply and desperately. George was at his side working on his neck. When they came up for air Harry told them, "I want to…" Fred and George shared a look then nodded, showing their understanding. Fred got off of Harry and George rolled away. They both started taking off their shoes and socks, and their shirts so nothing but their trousers remained. Harry followed their lead and then gulped.

"That felt good," Harry said finally. "Do you think we're different now?"

"You don't look different." Fred said. "We were right about the lion though. Right here on your back."

Harry felt Fred caress a patch of skin on his back. "I can feel it. I feel different now. I like it." Harry whispered.

"We're going to need to pretend that nothing's happened, aren't we?" George asked.

"We don't have to do anything now if we don't want. We're immortal now." Harry smirked. "Though we should probably talk to Sirius and Remus."

Harry moved to grab for his bag, inside was the mirror Sirius had given him. He got it and activated it, it only took a few seconds before Sirius's face appeared in the glass. "Hey, Pup. Hey, Fred and George. Shouldn't you be in classes?"

"They skip all the time. And I have Umbridge." Harry shrugged.

"Did you just mate?" Sirius asked surprised. The three boys blushed. "First thing you need to do is hide those soul tattoos. If people see them they can hurt you. Just urge it to a place people won't be able to see it. While you're still at Hogwarts you're still vulnerable, though slightly less than before. I'll spread the news and we'll get someone there to help you."

"We need to keep it hidden still, don't we?" George sighed.

"For now, but not for long. We'll be more able to plan in the summer, with your parents. Think you can wait that long?" Sirius asked. They nodded. "Good, now get to your classes and pretend nothing happened."

"Love you, Sirius." Harry sighed.

"Love you too, Pup." Sirius replied before his face disappeared.

"We should probably get dressed." Harry groaned. They did so with fluid movements, graceful. Harry checked his watch. Umbridge's class gets out in five minutes. He might as well just go straight to potions. He made sure to get the right book from his room and kissed Fred and George goodbye.

He met up with Hermione and Ron in the dungeons. "Harry, where were you?" Hermione questioned.

"Got distracted. Umbridge's class doesn't matter anyway." Harry scuffed. "I doubt I missed much."

"You can't just skip classes because you don't like them, mate." Ron tried reason.

"Sure I can." Harry challenged coolly.

"Hey, Potter." Malfoy announced his presence. "I just heard, Congratulations."

Harry looked at the boy in confusion for a moment. Then it hit him. Draco was an Elf too. Sirius must have told Malfoy's father, who told his son. Sirius had said he'd get someone at the school to help. But that had been fast. Harry blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shut up, Malfoy." He said glancing in his "friends" direction. Malfoy also glanced in their direction.

"Scram, filth. The adults are talking." Malfoy ordered.

Ron looked like he was about to argue, but Harry stopped him. "I can handle this, just go."

Ron huffed but they both left to go stand somewhere else. Malfoy's eyes followed them. "I assume you know what just happened. You know what it means."

"I think so. Sirius said to lay low until summer. But I assume I'm officially on your side now, right? And then there's a bunch of soul stuff." Harry replied quietly.

"How do you feel?" Malfoy asked. "My dad asked me to help you through it."

"A bit giddy to be completely honest." Harry replied.

"I really am happy for you. Finding your mate is the best experience in the world." Malfoy smiled.

"That stuff I saw around Hermione…" Harry trailed off looking at the girl in question with curiosity.

"Her blood. Muggles are worse trust me. You'll get used to it. You should also let yourself do better in your classes, don't bring yourself down just to appease Granger. You're smarter and more talented than her, being better isn't a bad thing, you deserve it." Malfoy confirmed.

"I don't know if I can at this point. I've been doing the opposite since I started school when I was five." Harry muttered.

"It's fine, I'll teach you. Be my partner in class and I'll talk you through it." Malfoy assured him. Harry shrugged.

Snape opened up the door and let them in. Malfoy chose a desk in the back. Harry set down his bag and sat down. He tuned out most of the lecture. Choosing instead to read in his potions book. He let Malfoy get the supplies. When he got back he asked, "So looking at these ingredients, what do you think we're making today?"

"I don't know…" Harry automatically replied.

"Think about it, look at them and think about it. We won't start until you get it." Malfoy challenged.

Harry sighed and examined the ingredients, "Skele-gro?"

"Yup, see it's not about answering questions in class like Granger insisted to do. It's about knowing the answer but not answering because you weren't asked to. You know you're smart, and the Professor sees it in your work. But you don't even let yourself figure out the answer." Malfoy explained.

"You don't need to prove yourself, if they don't know they don't need to." Harry nodded. "You know I like cooking, if you want to get a truly good taste you need to change the recipe."

"Are you saying you've been purposely sabotaging your own potions?" Malfoy questioned.

"More like, slightly altering them for they are less effective or a different color. It's actually a lot of fun, but I assume we're not going for a lower grade so I'll stick to the correct outcome." Harry shrugged.

"If we get done early, I happen to know what Snape is assigning us." Malfoy said as they started.

"Speaking of Snape. What's his side of this? Because Dumbledore says he's spying on Voldemort but that Voldemort thinks he's spying on Dumbledore." Harry asked quietly.

"Tom doesn't trust him, he isn't an Elf and he really believes it's about blood. Sure us Elf's dislike mudbloods. But it's Dumbledore that tells people that's what it's about, so the mudbloods will fight for him." Malfoy whispered.

"Dumbledore said something about my death ending the war. But if the Elves are immortal how could my death end the war?" Harry questioned.

"Dumbledore was able to link a whole bunch of Elves life's to your life. We don't know how. But it doesn't matter anymore because you're immortal now too. Whatever it was has been cancelled and we're safe. But I might be wrong, the adults don't tell me much about the war." Malfoy admitted.

"It's okay, you're right it doesn't matter anymore." Harry muttered. "I want to kill Dumbledore. I want to hurt him for lying to me about my parents and my friends and the war."

"Don't think about it. Take revenge on a smaller target first. And do so in more subtle ways." Malfoy persuaded.

"Starting with showing Hermione up in classes." Harry smirked. "Ron's not so hard to annoy if you know how. And I think I know how to upset a few others. This is going to be fun."

An hour later Harry and Draco, as he insisted they call each other now, were done with their potion and had already gotten half of the paper done. "I'm just saying us fifth years should have a valentines party. We'll make it tomorrow so that it doesn't interfere with anyone's previously made plans."

"You mean so that you can go and make love to your soulmates more." Draco challenged teasingly.

"Exactly, so we'll have it tomorrow and all fifth years from every house will be invited. There will be dancing and alcohol, and it will be so fun." Harry went on. "We'll say we're trying to promote better relationships with the other houses. People will just get to relax for a few hours and take their minds off all the studying for OWLs. Admit it, you want to be a part of this."

"I'll get the other Slytherins to come. And I'll help provide alcohol. You'll have to figure out the music yourself and you'll have to come up with the place yourself." Draco agreed.

"Seventh floor, Room of Requirement." Harry supplied. "I don't think I could get a band to come, but I could charm instruments and I know how to amplify sound on a way that could be good."

"Tell me, Mr Potter, what does music have anything to do with this potion?" Snape asked loud enough to get the attention of the whole class.

"I'm sorry Professor, but my partner and I have finished the potion and decided to discuss a possible truce in the name of planning something to help people get a break from all of their hard work. We're going to get all the houses involved and have a party. I was under the impression we were supposed to be constructive with our time after finishing. You after all did not give us clear instructions to do anything else." Harry answered straight faced.

"You are planning a party with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered in disbelief.

"Yes, everyone in fifth year is invited. Alcohol will _not_ be served, of course, because that would be irresponsible and wrong. But things such as music and food will be provided." Malfoy replied helpfully.

"Tomorrow, in light of Valentine's Day without disrupting it. 7 o'clock in the Room of Requirement." Harry added.

"I don't want to hear about it. Just… just work on your paper 15 inches on the properties of Skele-gro." Snape snapped in annoyance walking away.

"How much you got left?" Malfoy asked in a whisper.

"One inch, you?" Harry replied.

"Finished." Draco sighed.

3 minutes later Harry announced that he was done. "What do we do now?"

"We could just read." Draco suggested. Harry shrugged and pulled out a book. The spent the next thirty minutes silently reading.

"What was that about?" Hermione demanded when they were walking up the stairs.

"What was what about? Sassing Snape? I felt like it." Harry questioned.

"You're suddenly planning a party?" Hermione clarified harshly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, sure, why not? It's supposed to be a stress relief, might as well before all the fighting starts." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, mate, why'd you have to invite the Slytherin's too?" Ron groaned. Harry's only reply was rolling his eyes.

"Harry, just the man we wanted to see. We need your help testing some products." Fred said when they walked through the portrait hole.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said with fake sympathy. Harry smirked and let the two twins drag him off.


End file.
